


[PODFIC] Overheard

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: Cecil accidentally broadcasts a private moment.





	[PODFIC] Overheard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overheard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881434) by [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully). 



Cover made by the illustrious, fire_juggler

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bWtNV%5d%20Overheard.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bWtNV%5d%20Overheard.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:07

## Reader's Notes

Today is my podfic anniversary! This year I've been learning to embrace imperfection. This podfc is _not_ perfect. Somewhere around minute 5, I realized that I was recording on my internal mic. At certain times, there is background noise. And you know what? That is A-Okay. Podfic is a hobby that I love because it's no pressure and lets me have fun.


  
---|---


End file.
